<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May We Meet Again by IAmStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998320">May We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller'>IAmStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuno dies suddenly one day in his sleep, Asta can't deal while the rest of his loved ones scramble to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta &amp; Bell, Asta &amp; Klaus Lunette, Asta &amp; Liebe (Black Clover), Asta &amp; Mimosa Vermillion, Asta &amp; Noelle Silva, Asta &amp; Secre Swallowtail | Nero, Asta/Liebe (one-sided), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Kahono/Noelle Silva, Klaus Lunette &amp; Mimosa Vermillion &amp; Yuno, Klaus Lunette &amp; Yuno, Langris Vaude/Mimosa Vermillion, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Secre Swallowtail | Nero, Mimosa Vermillion &amp; Yuno, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Vanessa Enoteca/Nozel Silva, Yuno/Bell (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sad story, the ending is very melancholic </p><p>Additional Warnings that I couldn't fit in the tags:<br/>Yuno dies off screen and by old age, nothing graphic<br/>Asta, in his grief, refuses to eat, drink, or talk or move<br/>I rated it M because it's sorta heavy topics, you know?<br/>There are Asta and Yuno's grown adult original character children in this story (all adopted)<br/>I wouldn't say that this is canon compliant, but it's not canon divergent either</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"I painted your room at midnight</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>So I'd know yesterday was over</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I put all your books on the top shelf</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Even the one with the four leaf clover</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Man I'm getting older</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I took all your pictures off the wall</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>And I wrapped them in a newspaper blanket</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I haven't slept in what seems like a century</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>And now I can barely breathe"</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>- Shinedown "The Crow &amp; the Butterfly"</p>
</div>Liebe carried the bowl of warm oatmeal carefully from the kitchen to the living room of the house, the house that was too quiet for the last two weeks.  Liebe walked over to the couch where Asta sat clutching Yuno’s Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire in complete silence.  Asta looked his age—his ash-blond hair had long since gone white, but it was still as fluffy and spiky as always, wrinkles and laugh lines on his face. Today and every day since…Asta looked haggard, tired and done.  Liebe hated seeing Asta give in to his grief so hard.  Grimacing, Liebe put the bowl of oatmeal on the coffee table with a clank.<p>“Asta, it’s time to eat,” said Liebe, sitting down on the couch next to him.  It was morning, but Asta hadn’t slept. Again. </p><p>Asta didn’t respond.</p><p>Liebe said, again and insistently, “You need to eat, Asta.” </p><p>If Liebe and Nero weren’t on Asta about eating regular meals, Asta wouldn’t eat.  Nero usually had more luck convincing Asta to eat a few bites of whatever she or Liebe had made for their meals.  They both had to make sure he had water or milk too.</p><p>Asta barely glanced away from the damnable golden-and-green grimoire that belonged to Yuno.</p><p>Asta crawled towards death and Liebe hated Yuno a little bit more every day for dying before Asta.</p><p>Liebe had been at Asta’s side for forty-four years, since then-Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls Nacht Faust forced their meeting when Asta had been sixteen years old.  While originally Liebe had resigned to being used as Asta’s powers due to the agreement, as soon as they defeated the Dark Triad and the Devils, Asta asked Nero to release Liebe from his Five-Leaf Clover Grimoire to free Liebe.  Asta gave Liebe his freedom and as a result, earned Liebe’s undying devotion.</p><p>So, Liebe stayed.</p><p>Liebe stayed, despite the fact that Asta only saw him as his “big brother.”</p><p>Liebe stayed when Asta and Yuno became the Wizard Kings and changed the Clover Kingdom for the better and the two wizards blurred the lines between friends and rivals to true partners and lovers.  Liebe stayed even though he knew that Asta’s heart had always belonged to one person and that person was Yuno.  Liebe stayed, just as Bell stayed.  Liebe loved Asta too much to leave.</p><p>And there was no way Liebe would leave now.  Or ever.</p><p>“Asta, don’t make me feed you,” Liebe threatened.</p><p>In a move that Liebe would later describe to Nero as petulant, without looking at Liebe, Asta leaned over and grabbed the spoon from the bowl filled with one spoonful of oatmeal.  Asta shoved it in his mouth and swallowed.  He plopped the spoon back into the bowl and Asta went back to staring at Yuno’s grimoire.</p><p>Liebe clenched his jaw and said, trying not to snap, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”  Sixty-year-old Asta was fifty-times as stubborn as sixteen-year-old Asta.  Far more gently, Liebe pleaded, “Asta, please eat.”</p><p>Asta didn’t move nor did he respond.</p><p>His temper flaring, Liebe got up from the couch abruptly and left the room before he said something he regretted.  He went back to the kitchen where Nero washed the morning dishes.  Nero looked up and asked, blankly, “Again, huh?”</p><p>“He’s gonna starve himself at this rate,” Liebe hissed, trying not to raise his voice.</p><p>“We have to give him time, Liebe,” said Nero, far more patiently than he ever could be.  “Yuno’s been gone barely 15 days.  Asta had never had to live in a world where Yuno wasn’t alive.”</p><p>Liebe deflated.  Nero spoke only in truth and facts in a blunt manner.  He respected her.  “I just want to help him.”</p><p>“So do I,” said Nero, meeting his gaze.  And Liebe knew that Nero understood him.  Nero loved Asta, but in a different way.  Almost like they were mother and child.  It pained her just as much to see Asta falling apart without Yuno.  “We’ll try again later for lunch.”</p><p>Liebe nodded.  “Maybe I’ll take him for a walk in a little bit.”  Asta, who had lived and breathed training his body into the ultimate weapon even well after he retired, had stopped since the day Yuno died. </p><p>“Give it a try. Some sun will do him good,” said Nero.  “And have patience, Liebe.”</p><p>“Easier said than done,” said Liebe.</p><p>He just wanted Asta to smile again, was that so wrong?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>20-year-old Beatrix Black, the youngest daughter of the infamous Wizard King duo Asta and Yuno, had been woken up well before her normal time.  Her magical communication device was making noise.  Bea, as she was known to her friends and family, slammed her hand on the device, which was on her bedside table in the barracks of the Silver Eagles, fully intending to raise hell whoever dared call her before 10am.  She used her mana and said, sleepily into it, “What?”<p>
  <i>“It’s Aunt Nero.  You must get your siblings and return home.”</i>
</p><p>Bea sat up immediately.  Aunt Nero sounded more serious than usual.  “What’s wrong, Aunt Nero?”  Bea was already making plans to use her spatial magic to pick up her older sister at the White Rose base and her older brother at the Magic Knight Headquarters infirmary.</p><p>
  <i>“Bea.  I’m so sorry.  Yuno…well, he passed on.”</i>
</p><p>Bea froze.</p><p>Papa was dead?  Her Papa?</p><p>
  <i>“Bea, please, Asta needs you children here.”</i>
</p><p>“We’ll be there soon,” Bea choked out. </p><p>Bea barely registered her actions, getting dressed and opening a spatial portal to pick up her older brother Ben at the infirmary, which was the closest to her current location.  She didn’t hear Ben’s response when she informed him of the news.  Her ears were filled with white noise and the only thought to get to Dad as soon as possible.  Instead, she just opened a portal to pick up her sister Minnie at the Blue Rose Knights’ base.</p><p>By the time, she and Ben arrived, Minnie waited on the steps of the building.  Aunt Nero must have called Minnie after Bea.  Ben didn’t like magic devices, so he never carried one on him.  Minnie was a Magic Knight Captain, so she always had one.  And Bea had one since she was the main transport for the Silver Eagles. </p><p>Minnie already had that stoic, stony look on her face, meaning that she was holding her feelings in like usual.  Ben alternated between wringing his hands and biting his nails.  Bea’s voice failed her, as she didn’t know what to say to her siblings.</p><p>One more portal, and they were stepping out in front of their Hage family farmhouse.  Aunt Nero stood on the porch, waiting.  Bea left Minnie and Ben to speak to Aunt Nero as she sprinted into the house. Dad needed her.  She found Dad and Uncle Liebe in the living room.  Dad looked pale, tired and so much smaller than she remembered.  There was no light in his eyes.</p><p>Uncle Liebe knelt at Dad’s side, attempting to coax him into eating or drinking something.  To Uncle Liebe’s credit, he was being gentle with Dad.</p><p>“Daddy,” said Bea, lunging for her Dad and hugging him.  She whispered to him, “I’m so sorry, Daddy.” </p><p>Tears sprung up and she couldn’t help it.  She sobbed.  Dad’s arms wrapped around her in a return hug.  But Dad didn’t say anything, he just held her.</p><p>Bea was the youngest.  She was the last one adopted and the last one to leave the house.  She owed everything to Dad and Papa for taking her in as a five year old and giving her a place where she was able to find her voice again.</p><p>As a quiet person, Bea watched people and she knew that for Dad and Papa that there was no one else in the world for them, except each other.  Her birth parents hadn’t been in love nor loving.  But Dad and Papa?  They never lived in a world without each other.  If they weren’t together, Aunt Noelle and Aunt Mimosa joked often, they were thinking about each other.</p><p>Bea sobbed.  She felt another hand on her head.</p><p>Uncle Liebe awkwardly patted her on the head.  “There, there, Sweet Bea.”</p><p>Sniffling, Bea didn’t want to leave Dad’s side.  “It’s okay, Dad.  I’m here.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Nero woke when she no longer sensed Bell’s presence in the house.<p>It was mere moments later she heard Asta’s scream.  It was unlike any scream she had ever heard from him.  But she knew what inspired the feeling.  Nero jumped out of bed and ran out of her room to the hallway, where she nearly crashed into Liebe.  Nero, the immortal bird who used forbidden magic, and Liebe, the Anti-Magic Devil, stared at each other momentarily with the same dread and rushed to Yuno and Asta’s room.</p><p>The door to Yuno and Asta’s room slammed open and Nero and Liebe gasped.  Asta held Yuno in his arms and cried, “Yuno, Yuno, you jerk, you weren’t supposed to die before me!”</p><p>Nero stood as Liebe reacted first.  He went to the bed and tugged, with visible force, Asta away from Yuno.  “Hey, let him go, now.  Asta, Asta, listen.  Breath.  In and out.”  Liebe patted Asta on the back as Asta cried.  Liebe shot Nero a panicked look, as he tried to comfort Asta.</p><p><i>Devastation,</i> thought Nero.  She knew death all too well.  The heavy grief when you lose the person you love, the one who you share your heart with, weighed heavily on a person.  Nero calmly, far too calmly for the situation, walked to the bed and checked Yuno’s wrist and neck for a pulse.</p><p>The fact that Bell was gone was evidence enough, but it never hurt to make sure.  Nero bit inside her cheek.  “Liebe, get him out of here.  I’ll make the calls.”</p><p>Liebe nodded—picking up Asta as if he were a baby and not a sixty-year-old man. </p><p>Once Liebe and Asta were out of the room, Nero placed Yuno’s body in the proper position.  She clasped her hands together in a prayer.  “Yuno, may your soul find rest.”</p><p>Yuno was Asta’s heart.</p><p>Yuno, who hated sharing Asta’s time and attention though he’d never admit it, had grudgingly given rooms to Nero and Liebe in the home he and Asta shared to build their family.</p><p>Yuno had become family to Nero.</p><p>She was sad he was gone, but she knew that he would have fought harder if there was no one there to take care of Asta when he was gone.</p><p>Asta would learn to live without Yuno.  It’d be hard at first.  The all-consuming grief and despair made it hard.  Nero should know—for once she had been Secre Swallowtail and her heart had belonged to Lumiére Silvamillion Kira Clover.  Losing him a second time had been easier because she had the Black Bulls, but it was no less hard on those quiet nights when the thoughts and memories became too much.</p><p>
  <i>Lumiére, Licht, Tetia, look after Yuno, won’t you?</i>
</p><p>With that, she pulled out the magical communication device and made the first call to Beatrix to gather her siblings.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Noelle landed her broom outside of Asta and Yuno’s farmhouse way later than she expected.  She would’ve come earlier but she needed to stop every single one of Asta and Yuno’s friends from descending on the farmhouse in Hage while Asta grieved.  She had always had an open invitation to Asta and Yuno’s house, so she entered without much fanfare.<p>“I’m here,” said Noelle.  She immediately went to the living room to find Liebe glowering in the corner, while Nero paced behind the couch.  Three of Yuno and Asta’s children sat in a cuddle pile with Asta in the center.</p><p>She had never seen Asta look so despondent before and she had seen him at his lowest more than once.</p><p>“Aunt Noelle,” said Minnie, the oldest of Asta and Yuno’s children and Noelle’s goddaughter.  “Dad won’t talk.  He won’t eat or drink either.”</p><p>Noelle knew that it had only been hours since Yuno died, so that was normal for grief.  She remembered when her big brother Nozel had died last year that she had to visit Vanessa every day to make sure that Vanessa ate and drank something other than alcohol—being an immortal witch didn’t mean that she could starve herself.  Noelle put her hands on her hips.  “Children, move.”  Minnie, Ben and Bea moved out of her way.  “Let’s go for a walk, Asta.  The rest of you stay here.”  Liebe and Nero looked ready to protest but Noelle silenced them with a glare (perfected over the years on her own children).</p><p>She grabbed Asta’s arms and pulled him into a standing position.  Noelle dragged him forward, until he walked on his own.</p><p>They walked outside, not going far, staring at the tato fields that Asta had painstakingly grown and cared for over the years.  Asta had never been this quiet before.  The only time Noelle remembered Asta being quiet had been when he thought that Yuno was gonna leave the Clover Kingdom for the Spade Kingdom to be its King.  It had been in that moment that she knew that Asta loved Yuno and that she hadn’t a chance with Asta in any way other than friendship.</p><p>“Asta,” said Noelle, holding his hand.</p><p>He didn’t respond. </p><p>“This pain that you’re feeling will never go away,” said Noelle, bluntly.  “But it’ll get easier over time, to wake up every day a world that’s a little bit dimmer without him.”  The words meant nothing to him now, she knew, but they needed to be said. </p><p>She knew the pain of losing her beloved, too.  Her wife Kahono died unexpectedly ten years ago when Noelle had been fifty.  Noelle’s heart broke then and it was Asta who checked up on her regularly, staying with her several days a week for the first two months that Noelle no longer had Kahono.  It was Asta who reminded her that she still had life worth living.</p><p>Asta leaned his head against her shoulder (for she always was taller than him) and sobbed in a strangled kind of way, like he was tired of crying but didn’t know what else to do.</p><p>Noelle patted his fluffy hair and said, soothingly, “I know, I know.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Mimosa had several containers of food, which she stressed baked and cooked, in her hands as Langris steadily led her out of the spatial portal (created by their son for them).  They were arriving early for the funeral but Mimosa had waited as long as she could to give Asta space before arriving, armed with food and her unconditional affection.  Noelle told her to hold off, which was why she waited until the day of the funeral.<p>“Steady, Mimosa,” said Langris, gravely as ever, as he quickly wiped her face with a handkerchief.  “You mustn’t burst into tears just yet.”</p><p>“Stubborn tears,” said Mimosa, sniffling. </p><p>She honestly still couldn’t believe that Yuno was gone, as she stepped inside the Hage farmhouse (as Mimosa always had an open invitation to visit). </p><p>“Aunt Mimosa, Uncle Langris,” said Ben, her sweet bean, her godson and the younger one of Asta and Yuno’s two boys.  It seemed he was stuck on greeting the guests.  Ben’s normally spiky black hair was flat and it looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  “Dad’s in the living room with Bea and Uncle Liebe.”</p><p>Mimosa handed the containers of food to Langris, so she could give Ben a big hug.  “My sweet bean, how’ve you been holding up?”</p><p>Ben hugged her back.  “Not the greatest, Aunt Mim, not gonna lie.  Gabe, he, ugh, didn’t show up.”</p><p>Grimacing, Mimosa hugged him tighter.  “I’m sorry, love.  Maybe he’s late.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” said Ben, breaking away from the hug.  “How are you though?  I know that you and Pops were close…”</p><p>Mimosa smiled gently, willing herself not to cry.  She’d put a brave face on for the kids—they didn’t know how heartbroken she had been to hear the news.  “I’ll survive.  Langris, go put that food in the kitchen.  I’m going to see Asta.”</p><p>Ben helped Langris with the food, leaving Mimosa to enter the living room.</p><p>Her heart ached for Asta, as Bea stuck to her Dad’s side, while Liebe looked ready to hit someone.</p><p>The day Yuno died, Noelle called her after she found out from Nero.  Mimosa had been in the garden at her and Langris’ home.  She had been dumbfounded and sat in the middle of her garden until Langris came home from his daily trip to the market.  She cried in her husband’s arms.</p><p>Yuno had been the first friend she made who had not been related to her via her very complicated family tree.  Of course, Mimosa knew for those first few months, Yuno didn’t see anyone as a friend, but she had been the only one (other than Captain William) to treat Yuno with respect as a fellow Magic Knight.  And eventually, Yuno admitted that they were friends, after the defeat of the Dark Triad.  When she had shown up in the Spade Kingdom with Noelle and the others, she had found Yuno and used her magic to keep healing him and Langris so they were able to keep fighting.  Yuno actually smiled at her and thanked her after they had won.</p><p>Mimosa adored Yuno.  She liked that he trusted her enough to be the first person he told about his feelings for Asta (well after Mimosa got over her own crush on Asta).  He often came to her for advice about feelings.  In turn, she had been the first to admit her feelings for Langris to Yuno, who asked her if she was feeling alright and if she needed a doctor.  Yuno had been the first one to give Langris a shovel talk even before Mimosa’s own big brother.</p><p>Yuno was family.</p><p>And she didn’t get to say goodbye to him.  The last time she spoke to Yuno, they had been making plans to visit Captain William’s grave with the remaining members of the old Golden Dawn from their time.</p><p>She hoped Yuno knew how much he meant to her.</p><p>She felt her throat close up as she sniffled.  <i>Screw it,</i> she thought as she went over to Asta and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Asta,” said Mimosa, sniffling and then she began sobbing.</p><p>Asta held her, but said nothing.</p><p>Bea said, solemnly.  “Geez, Aunt Mim, now I’m gonna start again.”</p><p>Liebe grimaced.</p><p>“Has Bell returned,” asked Mimosa, getting her crying under control. </p><p>Asta shook his head.  He still said nothing.</p><p>Mimosa let him go to sit back down.  Asta, poor Asta.  Asta sat back next to Bea, who immediately cuddled her Dad.  Liebe went over and shook hands with Mimosa but whispered, “He’s not spoken in days.  See if you can get him to eat something.”</p><p>Mimosa frowned.  She was glad that she brought food.  “I see.  I’ll try.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Klaus never thought that he’d outlive Yuno.<p>He was several years older than Yuno and Mimosa, who were his precious juniors no matter how old they had gotten.  Yuno had impeccable health.  He took care of himself—ate right, exercised and also knew how to relax, which was key to good mental health.</p><p>It had been shocking to get the call from a sobbing Mimosa.  Immediately, he had wanted to set out to check on Asta.  He knew how devastated Asta would be, but Noelle convinced everyone that it’s not right to bombard Asta with everyone’s condolences right away.  In the days leading up to Yuno’s funeral, he did check up on Minnie, Ben and Bea.  Minnie especially worried Klaus since Minnie was like Yuno and held all her feelings inside her heart until they burst.  Minnie, the oldest and a Captain Magic Knight, wouldn’t mourn properly.</p><p>He had no words when he entered the Hage Village Church where Yuno’s private funeral took place.  Of course, Yuno would get a State Funeral as he had been the Wizard King, but that was for the population who owed everything to Yuno and Asta for dismantling the system of oppression and changed Clover for the better.</p><p>The last time he had been in the Hage Village Church had been at the baptism of Beatrix.  The first time he had been here had been thirty years ago when he watched Yuno and Asta exchange wedding vows.</p><p>He sat next to Mimosa and Langris in one of the pews.  Klaus greeted them—Langris as stone-faced as ever and Mimosa as weepy as expected.</p><p>Klaus would speak with Asta after the service, considering that Liebe and Nero sat as though they were guarding Asta.  Minnie, Ben and Bea sat in the same pew in the front with their Dad and their Uncle Liebe and Aunt Nero.  Sadly, Klaus didn’t see any sign of Gabe anywhere.  He knew his godson Gabe knew that Yuno had passed—it was all over the papers in Clover and everyone talked about the passing of Wizard King Yuno.  Gabe had been going through some things and as far as he knew from Minnie, Gabe had gotten into a big fight with Yuno and Asta and stormed out.  He hadn’t been back in two months.  No one knew where he was.</p><p>(This was a lie.  Klaus would bet any amount of yul that Ben knew exactly where his brother was, but out of their brotherly bond, didn’t tell anyone.  And Klaus knew that Asta and Yuno had pretended not to know where Gabe went to give their son space to come back on his own.)</p><p>Hollo, the priest for Hage and who had long since taken over for Father Orsi (May he rest in peace), entered to begin the service.</p><p>Klaus spotted many familiar faces in the crowd—former fellow Magic Knights and their families mostly.  There were a lot of tears.  But none from Asta, for Klaus didn’t doubt that Asta had grown sick of crying.</p><p><i>I don’t know how to help him, Yuno, please forgive your old senior,</i> thought Klaus, sadly.</p><p>“Today,” began Hollo, choking up already on the first word.  He coughed, clearing his throat.  “Sorry.  Today, we’re here to celebrate the life of Yuno Black.  A wizard, a friend, a father, a brother and a husband, Yuno loved his family and friends…”</p><p>The rest of the service was a blur to Klaus.  The words felt hollow when the grief felt too close to the heart.  After the proper burial in the church cemetery, Klaus finally approached Asta, still flanked by Liebe and Nero.</p><p>“Asta, my dear friend,” said Klaus, feeling old in his bones. </p><p>Asta allowed a hug, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Klaus frowned, “Call me if you need anything at all, alright?  I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Thank you, Klaus,” said Nero, gazing worriedly.</p><p>Klaus smiled. “Always.  Asta, please, take care.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>In the Neutral Zone between the Clover Kingdom and the Spade Kingdom, the Great Wind Spirit Sylph raged—wind uprooting trees no matter how tough the roots, animals and magical beasts alike scurried away in pure terror.<p>It’s been seven days since Yuno left her.  Seven days since she was no longer Yuno’s Bell.  She didn’t even get to say goodbye, as he died gently in his sleep and she just faded away from the Hage farmhouse where she lived with her family for years.</p><p>On this seventh day, Sylph collapsed in a fit of tears on the ground, sobbing in her hands.  The tiny sprite eventually looked up and saw the damage that she had done.  There was no guilt.  For Yuno had been her favorite and the rage and grief had been warranted.  “Yuno,” she cried, “why did you leave me?”</p><p>He was not the first person she had lost, but Yuno, she loved beyond measure, even when he chose the shrimp Asta time and time again.  But it mattered not in the end, because she had been the one to give him the power he needed, she was there in his highest moments and his lowest moments.  And Yuno loved her in his own way, maybe not the way she wanted, but he still loved her.</p><p>Wiping her face, she sat and breathed deeply.  The wind calmed down.  She floated and began her trek back home.</p><p>
  <i>“If I die before Asta, can you stay with him and watch over him for me?”</i>
</p><p>She was reminded of her promise several years ago when age began catching up to Yuno and Asta.  It had been the only true request he ever made to her and so she said yes.</p><p>And she’d always keep her promises to Yuno.</p><p>Sylph reached Hage Village in the dead of night, nary a light in sight, as she flew to the farmhouse.  On the porch, Liebe sat, brooding as devils were prone to brooding at all hours of the day.  Sylph scoffed when she reached him.</p><p>“I’m back,” said Sylph.</p><p>If Liebe seemed surprised to see her, his face didn’t show it.  “Welcome back, I guess.”</p><p>“Hmph,” she harrumphed.  “Where’s the shrimp?”</p><p>Liebe glared at her.  “He’s in the living room.  You missed the funeral.”</p><p>Sylph’s heart did a somersault.  She didn’t think she could have handled seeing Yuno laid to rest.  Instead, she asked, “Asta isn’t doing well, is he?”  Since she promised, she was going to take care of Asta no matter what.</p><p>“Are you,” Liebe replied, not to mean.</p><p>“I suppose you ought to update me,” said Sylph, flying over and sitting on top of Liebe’s mess of black and white hair.</p><p>“I’m not a chair.”</p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p>“Not my problem.”</p><p>“Insufferable as ever, devil.”</p><p>“Screw you, sprite.”</p><p>Nero’s voice snapped through their bickering.  “Enough!  Asta was just dozing off and now he’s awake because of your stupid bickering.”</p><p>Liebe and Sylph winced at the scolding.</p><p>Together, the devil and sprite entered the house.</p><p>Sylph abandoned Liebe’s hair for Asta’s head of hair.  Asta’s hair had always been the second best place after Yuno’s shoulder to rest, not that she’d ever admit it.  She patted his head with her little hand.  “There, there…”</p><p>She spotted what Asta had clutched in his hands.</p><p>Yuno’s grimoire.</p><p>“Asta,” said Sylph, sadly.</p><p>Liebe and Nero merely stared at Asta with complicated looks on their faces.</p><p>In her heart of hearts, she was happy to have returned to the place that had become home with or without Yuno, because clearly she was needed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Ben grumbled to himself as he got off his broom, landing at the edge of a southern port city in the Clover Kingdom.  The salty sea air felt dry, as he entered the city.  It took him days to get here, because work piled up while he was helping out at home.  Dad had needed him, so his job at the infirmary for Magic Knights came second in terms of priorities.<p>It took a bit of subterfuge to not let his sisters and his aunties and uncles know where he was going—he had been to this city several times.</p><p>His older brother Gabe lived in this city.</p><p>Gabe didn’t show up to Pops’ funeral and Ben was <i>pissed.</i>  Ben went out of his way to contact Gabe to tell him the news, but the asshole didn’t even acknowledge their Pops’s death.  Even if Gabe was mad at Dad, it didn’t mean that it gave him the right to disrespect Pops.</p><p>Ben wasn’t very tall and big, but he had great strength—training from Dad and from working in an infirmary.  When you had to deadlift bodies of fit Magic Knights, Ben had to be in shape.  Thus, when he reached Gabe’s house, Ben kicked the door in and snarled, “Alright, jackass, where the hell were you?”</p><p>“What the <i>fuck</i>, Ben,” screeched Gabe, falling out of his bed.</p><p>Ben charged over to his brother and grabbed him, pulling him up to stand.  “You missed Pops’ funeral!  How could you?  I told you when it was!”</p><p>Unlike Ben, Gabe was tall and lanky with brown hair and gray eyes.  He had the same affinity as Pops—wind and he was gifted with a decent supply of mana, though that no longer mattered (as much) in Clover.  Being shorter and having to look up at his brother made Ben grit his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>“Get off me,” Gabe snapped, hitting Ben’s arms away with a gust of wind magic.  “Like I was gonna go back and face everyone?  I’m sure I wasn’t missed.”</p><p>Ben went slack-jawed for a moment and hissed, “How dare you?!  When you left the way you did, you don’t know how broken up about it Pops and Dad were!  Dad nearly went after you that day, but Uncle Liebe stopped him!  Bea asked about you again.  Minnie’s furious with you.  They both know I know where you are.  You’re lucky I love you, asshole and that I didn’t tell them.”</p><p>Gabe slouched and sighed.  “I know, Ben.  God, I know.  Thank you for giving me my space, but I’m not going back.”</p><p>“Dad won’t talk, he won’t eat, he won’t drink, he won’t even move from the couch.  He just sits there clutching Pops’ grimoire like a lifeline and I don’t know how to help him,” said Ben, cutting straight to the point.  “But you and Dad were always the closest.” </p><p>Dad and Pops loved all of them equally, but Gabe spent the most time at Dad’s heels.  Minnie had been the oldest and the only child for a few years before Gabe had been adopted—so she had both their fathers’ undivided attention.  Ben himself and Bea tended to like the more passive activities with Pops, but Gabe wanted to be just like Dad.  Ben said, pleading with Gabe.  “Seeing you might help him wake up from grief.  Gabe, please…don’t forget that we’re a family.”</p><p>Gabe snapped his mouth close, and metaphorically dug in his heels. </p><p>Ben scowled.  “You’re lucky I didn’t deck you.”</p><p>“Don’t act like I’m not grieving,” said Gabe, sneering.  “I love Pops just as much you guys do.  I just can’t go.</p><p>“Damnit, Gabe,” said Ben.</p><p>Before Ben could try another tactic that didn’t result in Ben wanting to punch his brother in the face more than he already did, they both were hit with balls of water.  Ben and Gabe both tensed as Aunt Noelle gracefully entered the house.  Gabe blanched at the sight of their Aunt.</p><p>“I knew I’d find you, Gabe, if I just follow Ben,” said Aunt Noelle, giving them both her patented “I’m-disappointed-that-you’re-a-dumbass” look.  “Gabe, I’m very cross with you right now.”</p><p>“Yes, Aunt Noelle,” said Gabe, meekly.</p><p>Ben grimaced.  No one was able to face Aunt Noelle’s fury and get away with anything—no one, not Dad not Aunt Mimosa, no one.</p><p>“And Ben, I think you should come training with me.  We have to work on your mana sensing.  Perhaps, Luck can give you a few tips,” said Aunt Noelle.  “I followed you very easily and you didn’t notice.”</p><p>“Please, not Uncle Luck,” Ben said, immediately.  He loved his Uncle Luck but the man was insane for battling, even in his old age.  Ben was training to be a doctor not a warrior.</p><p>“I’m not going back, Aunt Noelle,” said Gabe.</p><p>Aunt Noelle raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hips.</p><p>“Asta needs all his children,” said Aunt Noelle, frowning.  “Gabe, whatever happened with you and Asta—know that he was never mad at you.”</p><p>“Just disappointed in his failure son,” snapped Gabe.</p><p>“Asta adores every single one of you kids.  You could do anything and he’d be proud.  He’d do anything for you.  The only one disappointed in you is yourself, Gabe,” Aunt Noelle snapped right back.  “Let’s go, Ben.  Gabe, you know the way home.  I suggest you find your way soon.”</p><p>Ben exited Gabe’s house with Aunt Noelle.</p><p>“Was that okay, Aunt Noelle?”</p><p>“He’ll come home,” she said, without a doubt in her voice.</p><p>Ben wished he had just as much conviction.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Minnie sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as she tried to check through her squad’s mission reports and sign them, while her dutiful Vice-Captain worked on training regiments, sitting across from Minnie.  She just couldn’t concentrate.  Her mind wandered back to Dad and Papa.<p>Losing Papa had been a blow to her heart.  It was just so sudden.  Papa had been in good health during his last check-up (which Minnie forcibly brought both her parents to every year).  But Minnie knew that Papa wasn’t in pain anymore and that he wouldn’t want her to drive herself into madness with grief.</p><p>Which was exactly what Dad was doing to himself, if the messages from a frantic Uncle Liebe and stressed-out Aunt Liebe and Aunt Bell were any indication.  Minnie had no clue how to help her Dad.  What was she to say to him?  That Papa was in a better place?  That he wasn’t in pain anymore?</p><p>That’s hard to say when you’re talking to someone who spent his entire life with another.</p><p><i>Sixty years</i> was a long time to know someone and love them. </p><p>“Sighing is gonna give you wrinkles,” said her Vice-Captain, Sawako, mildly, the youngest daughter of Dad’s late former Captain Yami Sukehiro and the late former Blue Rose Captain, Charlotte Roselei.  They always did paperwork together.  Sawako had lost both her parents, perhaps it wouldn’t be remiss to ask her.</p><p>“Sawa,” Minnie asked, “does it get easier, losing a parent?”</p><p>Sawako had messy black hair and blue eyes, blue eyes that always saw through Minnie’s walls.  “No, it doesn’t.  You’ll always miss them.  Just two days ago I woke up and my first thought was to go see my Mom to tell her about the new girls in the squad’s misadventures training with the Crimson Lions.  I cried when I remembered that she wasn’t there anymore.  Or when I think to myself when I eat really good food that “Tou-chan would like this.”  So, no, never easier.  But it’s a child’s duty to bury their parents.  No one lives forever, Minnie.”</p><p>Minnie’s bottom lip wobbled.  She had been a crybaby as a child, but she forced herself not to cry anymore.  She was twenty-six years old and a Magic Knight Captain, damnit!  “Dad is just so…sad.”</p><p>Sawako reached across the desk and patted Minnie on the hand.  “He will be for a long time.  All you can do is be there for him when he’s ready to talk or just when he needs hugs.”</p><p>Minnie smiled.  “Thank you, Sawa.”</p><p>A spatial portal opened and Bea and Ben stuck their heads out of it.  Bea had tears in her eyes, while Ben looked panicked. “Minnie, we gotta go.  Dad’s missing!”</p><p>Minnie jumped out of her seat.  She looked at Sawako to give her orders, but Sawako shoved her into Bea’s portal without any prompting.</p><p>Minnie and her siblings traveled to Hage in minutes, stopping a couple of times so Bea could rest.  As soon as they reached Hage, Minnie ran to the farmhouse where Uncle Liebe and Aunt Bell were arguing, while Aunt Nero, in her bird form, attempted to sense Dad.</p><p>“Uncle Liebe, you’re connected to Dad, where could he possibly have gone without you noticing,” Minnie demanded.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Uncle Liebe, tone frustrated, gripping his hair as if he was ready to pull it out.  “The little shit was always able to hide his <i>ki</i> and cut me off.  Sylph was supposed to be watching him.”</p><p>“I was.  He went to the bathroom,” screeched Aunt Bell, floating right in Uncle Liebe’s face.</p><p>Minnie grabbed Aunt Bell out of the air, like she used to do as a child and Aunt Bell was being annoying.  “Let’s split up.  Dad can’t have gotten far without using Uncle Liebe’s Anti-Magic!”</p><p>“Right,” said Bea and Ben.</p><p>The group split up and searched the surrounding area.</p><p>It was nightfall when they returned with no luck.  Minnie was at a loss.</p><p>“Let’s call the Aunts and Uncles.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Gabe felt like a Grade-A heel, as he flew down to the sleepy little town at the edge of the Clover Kingdom where he spent his formative years. It had been two months since he had been home.  He found his way back to the farmhouse, the memory ingrained in his mind.<p>He sensed his siblings and <i>all</i> of Aunts and Uncles’s mana.</p><p>Gabe ran.</p><p>What he found was not what he expected.  Not only were his siblings there, but Uncle Liebe, Aunt Nero, Aunt Bell, Aunt Noelle, Aunt Mimosa and Uncle Langris, and the rest of their Aunties and Uncles.  Even cranky Uncle Zora was there and he rarely left his house these days, well, he didn’t the last time Gabe had seen everyone.</p><p>He saw the looks on his brother and sisters’ faces and knew something was wrong.  “What happened?”</p><p>Ben looked startled.  “Gabe?  You’re back.”</p><p>“Yes.  But what happened,” asked Gabe, panic building as his chest felt like a vice.  Did something happen to Dad?  It was bad enough that he didn’t get to say goodbye to Pops, didn’t get to say sorry and tell Pops he loved him one last time, but if something happened to Dad before Gabe made amends, he’d regret it for the rest of his life.</p><p>“We can’t find Dad,” said Minnie, frowning.</p><p>Bea leapt at Gabe and gave him a hug.  “We’ve looked everywhere.”</p><p>Gabe barely hugged Bea back when he snapped at everyone there, “You <i>lost</i> Dad?!?  What the actual fuck?”</p><p>“Language,” Aunt Noelle and Aunt Mimosa at the same time.</p><p>Aunt Noelle continued, “Luck will be here soon, so with any luck he can sense where Asta went.”</p><p>“Doubtful,” Uncle Liebe scoffed.  “I’m going back out searching.”</p><p>Gabe didn’t even waste time.  He used his wind magic to fly, like Pops taught him and flew to get an aerial view.</p><p>“Show-off,” yelled Ben, Minnie and Bea, but they were following Uncle Liebe down the dirt road towards the forest.</p><p>Gabe would find Dad.</p><p>He just had to.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Asta felt suffocated.<p>So he ran away.</p><p>Not extremely responsible as an adult for a sixty-year-old man who once had been Wizard King and changed the Clover Kingdom into a just place.</p><p>Liebe, Nero and Bell were always there now.  Fussing over him, begging him to eat and drink, but Asta didn’t miss the whispers between the three or the looks of pity when they thought he wasn’t looking.  He loved them, but he needed space.</p><p>Noelle, Mimosa and Klaus stopped by at least twice a week.  Mimosa usually brought food.  Noelle always made him take a walk.  Klaus just spoke—updating Asta on everything even if Asta didn’t respond.  He appreciated them, but they were just making him more stressed.</p><p>And the kids!</p><p>Bea nearly burst into tears every time she visited, which was three times a week.  Minnie tensed and went silent every time she visited, which was four times a week.  And Ben looked so sad, but still made sure to visit every other day.  Asta knew that they wanted to help him.  It was sweet, but unnecessary.  In fact, Asta needed to get his own feelings in order so he could be the ones to help them process their grief.  He was the Dad and that was his duty.</p><p>Asta still hadn’t been able to sleep.  He wasn’t hungry.  And he knew full well that Yuno would be pissed at him with the way he had been acting.</p><p>Asta sat in the forest where he trained in the year before becoming a Magic Knight, a place only he and Yuno knew.</p><p>Well, them and Gabe.</p><p>He flipped through Yuno’s grimoire.  Asta had left his own grimoire behind and hid his ki, because if he didn’t, Liebe would find him in an instant.  There were no troublemakers out here and Asta still had his ridiculous strength to protect him.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Asta’s head shot up and he saw a sight for sore eyes.  He dropped Yuno’s grimoire in shock. Asta got up, ignoring his aches and pains in his joints to launch himself at his son.</p><p>“You came back,” said Asta, voice gravelly and hoarse from weeks of not speaking.</p><p>Gabe’s face scrunched up, like it did when he was a kid and he got overly emotional.  He was trying not to cry, Asta knew.  Gabe said, “I’m home, Dad.  And I’m sorry for everything.  I didn’t mean…Dad, you scared the shit out of everyone.  Pops would be so mad at you right now.”</p><p>Asta squeezed Gabe one more time for good measure and then pulled away.  He turned around to pick up Yuno’s grimoire.  “Gabe, I was never mad at you.  Or disappointed.”</p><p>Gabe grimaced.  “I know that now.  I only ever wanted to make you and Dad proud.  I thought that being a Magic Knight would do that but I wasn’t happy being one.”</p><p>“We were always proud of you,” said Asta, slowly.  “I know that I trained you but I only ever wanted you kids to be happy.  Minnie and Bea like being Magic Knights. Ben’s gonna be a great doctor.”</p><p>“Being a baker is lame in comparison,” said Gabe.</p><p>“I know it seemed like I was questioning your decision, but really I wasn’t, I just wanted you to be sure,” replied Asta.</p><p>“It’s my fault for taking your questions the wrong way.  I shouldn’t have blown up like that,” said Gabe.</p><p>Asta hadn’t been able to smile since Yuno died, so Asta hugged his son again.</p><p>“Everything’s in the past.  Welcome home.”</p><p>“We had better get back.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“Where were you?!?!  Asta, are you trying to give me a heart-attack,” yelled Liebe, pouncing on Asta as soon as he and Gabe arrived at the farmhouse.  Asta didn’t realize that they were <i>that</i> worried as they called in reinforcements.<p>Asta patted Liebe on the head.  “Sorry.”</p><p>Liebe didn’t let go.  “Asshole.”</p><p>Bell and Nero, in bird form, landed on Asta’s head.  Nero pecked him and Bell whacked him a couple of times with her tiny hands.  “Jerk, jerk, making us worry.”</p><p>“DAD!”</p><p>“Shrimp.”</p><p>“Stupidsta!”</p><p>“Asta, thank God!”</p><p>Asta was suddenly in a large cuddle hug pile—Noelle, Mimosa, Zora, Klaus, Vanessa, his kids, Nash, Hollo, Aruru and Recca and many of his other friends were there.  This finally made him smile.  “Sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>There was some scolding, which was rightfully deserved, and some tears, but ultimately, Liebe and the kids dragged Asta into the house to eat something.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“Yuno, it’s time for bed,” said Asta, poking his husband in the shoulder.<p>“I’m almost done,” said Yuno.  He was busy writing a letter to Gabe at the desk in their room.  Considering that Ben and Gabe thought they kept a good job of keeping Gabe’s new home secret from two former Wizard Kings, Yuno had been writing the letter for several weeks.  It was an impassioned plea for Gabe to come home and talk.</p><p>“I still say that we just go and see him,” said Asta.  “I’m sure he’s not mad at me anymore.”</p><p>Yuno frowned.  “He shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”</p><p>Asta sighed.  “Yuno, it’s been nearly two months.  Let it go.”  Sighing, Yuno grabbed Asta’s hand.  Asta smiled, fondly.  “I know you’re protective, but he’s our son. He’s bound to be stubborn and petulant.”</p><p>Yuno snorted.  “He’s just like you, that's why.”</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“I thought we were going to bed.”</p><p>Asta shook his head and pulled Yuno out of his chair and led him to bed.  “We’re old, we need sleep.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” said Yuno.</p><p>They climbed into their bed, laying side-by-side and holding hands.  “Love you, Asta.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>(Asta didn’t know it was the last conversation he’d ever have with Yuno, until that morning.)<div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Asta sat on his bedroom floor, leafing through Yuno’s grimoire.  He traced over the message Asta had written in Yuno’s grimoire on the day they got married.  Yuno had called him a sap, but Asta had always caught him looking at it.<p>He couldn’t believe it had been two months since he lost Yuno.</p><p>Steadily every day, Asta hadn’t been as depressed and heartbroken.  It still hurt, but it turned out that Noelle was right.  This was his new reality that he had lived the rest of his life without Yuno by his side. </p><p>With Gabe back home in Hage permanently (for he’s opening a bakery here), Asta’s other children felt it was okay to not visit near constantly to nag their poor Dad.  Minnie still called every day.  Bea always came for Sunday dinners.  And Ben stopped by more to see Gabe than Asta.  But they weren’t worrying constantly over Asta and that was how it should be.  They needed to live their lives.</p><p>Liebe, Bell and Nero were still protective and were on his case, but Asta had an excuse to get out of the house now—by helping Gabe with the bakery.</p><p>Having something to do every day helped Asta in ways he couldn’t describe.  The only reasons he retired were to have his tato farm (but that was self-sustaining at this point) and to spend time being in love with Yuno without pressures from being Wizard Kings.</p><p>Sighing, he pulled out a wooden box from under his and Yuno’s bed.  It was their “treasure box.”  They had started it when they had adopted Minnie as she loved drawing pictures for them.  The keepsakes from their children were in there, as well as cute mementos from his relationship with Yuno.  Notes, pressed flowers, and their Magic Knight Commemoration medals were inside.</p><p>“Yuno, I will always love you.  Wait for me in the afterlife or the next life.”</p><p>He placed Yuno’s Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire in their “treasure box,” shut the lid and slid it back under the bed.</p><p>He got off the floor, wiped his hands on his pants of imaginary dust, and left the room.</p><p>Asta still couldn’t bring himself to sleep in their bed, so the couch would do for now.</p><p>In the morning, he’d have to answer Nero, Liebe, and Bell’s questions and avoid Gabe’s worried gaze, but for now, he’ll get a good night’s sleep and dream of his man with golden eyes and wind-swept black hair.</p><p>
  <i>~Fin</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>